


we were cursed from the start

by Wheresfury (SarahPaulsonisSupreme)



Series: Halloween unholy week 2019 [4]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Mistress, Prostitution, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahPaulsonisSupreme/pseuds/Wheresfury
Summary: Carol visits a special club she’s a member of a little too often. It may have to do with the succubus she fell in love with, Natasha.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Halloween unholy week 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884667
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	we were cursed from the start

**Author's Note:**

> It’s unholy week day 4!! I hope this is good I was nervous writing this because I don’t know much about succubi. It turned out way less angsty then I had planned 😂 Also my first fic with no x reader 👀 Day 4 - Monsters (succubus)! Hope y’all enjoy!

Carol releases a shaky breath as she quickly opens the door to Lost Girl bar. The cool night getting to her quickly as she shivers. She walks further into the bar nodding at some of the usual patrons who know her by memory. All around the bar is artwork and statues dedicated to succubi. A beautiful demon shamed by society. Not too many people came to this bar at first thinking it was a hunting ground for succubi. It turned out it was just a themed bar or so unsuspecting people thought. Carol however knew what went on behind closed doors and down a spiral staircase. She walks up to the bar and shows her card with a hammer and sickle on it. Branding her as someone’s.

“Welcome back, Carol. She’s waiting for you in the usual place.” Alexei nods his head towards the back room where they keep all the extra supplies. Carol makes her way behind the bar and walks into the storage room, stopping in front of the red door by the liquor backstock rack. For a moment Carol wonders what she’s doing here exactly. This membership came with a price and at the time, Carol didn’t care about the consequences. She knew she shouldn’t be doing this anymore. She just couldn’t stay away from her, no matter how hard she tried, she always came back.

She had fallen for the beautiful demon knowing it would only end in heartbreak. Carol sold her soul for this woman and she’d be damned if she cared. Carol takes a deep breath before opening the door. She walks into the dimly lit hallway and closes the door behind her. A few feet ahead of her stood the spiral staircase leading down to the basement which had been renovated with multiple rooms. Carol grabs the railing and descends down the stairs, her heart beating at an irregular pace.

The closer she got to the red headed demon the harder it was to breathe. It was always like this, it never changed. She didn’t know if this was what happened every time a human got near a succubus or if it was because Natasha made her heart hammer like the beat of a heavy metal song. The velvet red walls made the hallway look more narrow and sensual, obviously done on purpose for the sake of creating a mood. Carol stops in front of the black double doors with wide eyes. The sight never ceases to amaze her. Carol raises her hand to knock when a deep sultry voice causes her to pause in mid air.

“You can come in, precious. You never need to knock.” Carol slowly opens the door and makes her way inside the dimly lit room. Once she closes the door Natasha’s unique scent hits her nose. One of raspberries and rain with a hint of gasoline. As much as she has tried to mask the scent of her demon it still couldn’t erase the slight stench left behind. Carol loved the sweet smell with a hint of the non pleasant.

“Hello, mistress.” Natasha sat on the bed with her legs crossed dressed in an elegant red lace bra and panties set.

“Tonight, Carol, I want you to call me Natasha. Is that okay?” Carol nods sheepishly and makes her way to stand in front of her. Natasha hums and bring her hands up to caress Carol’s thighs. Natasha takes her time undressing Carol. She starts with her skin tight jeans pulling them down before untying her shoes and slipping them off. She pulls Carol’s underwear down to meet her jeans before Carol helps her take them off by lifting each leg respectively. Natasha gets up and folds her clothes, setting them on the dresser at the front of the room. Carol doesn’t move only slightly jumping when Natasha comes up behind her, blowing air into her ear.

“Such a good girl, Carol. You’re so beautiful. How lucky am I, hm?” Natasha taps Carol’s arm prompting her to lift them up as she pulls up her shirt adding it to the folded clothes. Carol’s arms are still up as Natasha undoes her bra. Natasha sets her bra down before pushing Carol’s hair to the side and nibbling on her neck. Carol lets out a low moan at the feeling.

“How would you like it tonight, baby girl? Slow? Rough? Tell me, love.” Carol’s breath hitches at the word love. She knew it could never happen, Carol could never satisfy Natasha completely.

“Slow, Nat.” Natasha kisses Carol’s neck softly.

“You got it, precious. Lie down on the bed, baby.” Carol lays down on the bed her eyes trained on Natasha who was slowly peeling off her beautiful lingerie. Natasha crawls up Carol’s body leaving kisses in every place. Focusing on her inner thighs, stomach, and breasts. By the time she got to Carol’s face Carol was breathless. Natasha kisses all over Carol’s face except the one place she desperately wants her. It wasn’t a club rule but it was a Natasha rule. It honestly killed Carol but it was Natasha so she could deal with it. Natasha nibbles on Carol’s earlobe as she arches her back at the feeling. Natasha’s left hand makes its way down Carol’s body, pinching and poking the warm flesh before sliding her fingers into wet folds. Carol moans loudly at the feeling of Nat’s fingers on her cunt.

“Natasha, please.” Natasha chuckles at Carol’s desperation.

“Already so desperate Carol? Do I really make you feel this way?” Carol’s breath hitches as Natasha leaves kisses along her jawline, nipping every so often.

“You know how I feel about you, Natasha.” Natasha pauses her kisses for a brief second before moving on to Carol’s neck.

“Carol, I’m sorry but I can’t,” Natasha sucks a mark into Carol’s neck “I don’t do romance. I’ll only hurt you in the end.” Carol closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

“How could you hurt me even more than you already have?” Natasha stills her hand and sighs into Carol’s neck.

“Carol please, you know I could kill you. Please don’t do this right now.” Carol hums and Natasha takes that as her que to continue. Her fingers rub circles on Carol’s clit as her tongue pokes out to lick her neck. Carol’s hand comes up to grip onto Natasha’s shoulders, the other tangles in her short red hair.

“Just fuck me, Natasha. Make me forget please.” Natasha closes her eyes briefly as her heart clenches at Carol’s somber tone.

“Of course, baby.” Natasha enters Carol slowly with two fingers. When Carol lets out a loud moan Natasha speeds up her fingers. Her lips seek out Carol’s pebbled nipples eagerly sucking and nibbling on the stiff peaks. Carol pulls on Nat’s hair when she bites down on her nipple sucking harshly on the flesh. Nat brings her thumb up to circle Carol’s clit as she curls her fingers up into her cunt.

“Fuck, Nat. Right there! Fuck!” Natasha hums around her nipple before letting go with a pop. Carol tugs her face up towards hers, kissing Natasha on the corner of her mouth. Natasha thrusts harder into Carol as she growls at the girl, her eyes turning neon blue. Carol gasps and opens up her mouth at the welcomed sight. Natasha leans closer not enough to touch lips but enough to get what she needed. Carol’s back arches as her orgasm crashes over her body, her moans loudly filling the air. Once her orgasm hit Natasha sucked in a deep breath pulling the energy straight from Carol’s writhing body. It was a beautiful sight the glowing blue strand of sexual energy leaving Carol’s body and entering Natasha’s. Natasha felt good, really good whenever she got her food from Carol. Her energy tasted…better. She wasn’t sure why but it did. When Carol started to lose color in her face Natasha stopped. She couldn’t believe she almost didn’t stop again. Natasha pulls out of Carol with new life behind her eyes after feeding. She was too dangerous for Carol.

“Natasha why did you…stop.” Natasha sighs and closes her eyes. She turns back around to find Carol with wide eyes filled with tears.

“I can’t, Carol. I don’t want to kill you. If I keep going that’s what’s going to happen and you know it.” Carol sighs and turns on her side facing Natasha.

“If I go to another, would they do it?” Natasha growls at the thought.

“No, it’s my place and I don’t allow killing.”

“Your place isn’t the only place.” Natasha looks at Carol with wide eyes.

“Don’t go, Carol. I enjoy our time together, don’t you?” Carol closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

“Knowing I’m not the only one hurts. You have other clients to please you so why can’t I leave?” Natasha sighs and lays down facing Carol, stroking her cheek.

“You’re my only client, Carol.” Carol opens her eyes at this and narrows them.

“How are you alive then? I only come once a week.” Natasha looks away sheepishly.

“I take more from you and survive off of that for the week. Which is why I’m sure you’re feeling very light headed right now.” Carol hums and smirks.

“You love me.” Natasha scoffs.

“I do not! I’ve never once kissed you and I probably never will.” Carol smiles and pecks Natasha’s nose.

“That’s okay. Doesn’t mean you don’t love me.” Natasha smiles a small little smile and wraps her arm around Carol’s waist. Carol scoots closer into Natasha’s hold, nuzzling into her neck. Natasha kisses the top of Carol’s head.

“Then maybe we can make this work, hm?” Carol kisses Natasha’s neck.

“Yes, I’ll start by coming more than once a week, so you don’t starve to death.” Natasha laughs and rubs Carol’s back.

“Sounds perfect, darling.”


End file.
